Good to Be Bad
"Good to be Bad" is a song from the Disney Channel movie Descendants 3. The song is performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce' Booboo Stewart, Anna Cathcart, and Jadah Marie - in their roles as Mal, Carlos De Vil, Jay, Evie, Dizzy Tremaine, and Celia Facilier. The song is produced by Antonina Armato and Tim James who wrote the song with Thomas Sturges and Adam Schmalholz. Story The song is sung at the beginning of the movie as Mal and her friends visit the Isle of the Lost for VK Day to recruit the VKs who wish to attend Auradon Prep. Lyrics From the north to the south from the east to the west Lost boys, lost girls; You all know you're the best Hit the streets. It's your day. Turn it up. Now's your chance It's time to get up on your feet and dance! Anybody wanna be like us. Everybody wanna be like us! All the boys from Auradon, and the girls cuz' they know what's up! Your life could change today, your life could change today! These streets named after us because we paved the way! 1: Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson Everyone come and take your shot Now's the time show em' what you've got. (Ahh-ah) Cuz everyone's gonna get their chance They said that being from the Isle was bad - All Well it's good to be bad! We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe It's good to be bad! Post-Chorus I wanna see you all rep your block I wanna see you all rep your block Show your pride- let me hear your shout - We're from the Isle of the Lost! We're here to celebrate - we're here to elevate If you're down - then make your move but you best not hesitate 2: Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson Today's a day that you won't forget The best to come ain't happened yet. (Aah-ah) Take a bow it won't be your last You're from the Isle if anybody asks! All It's good to be bad! We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe It's good to be bad! Cameron Boyce & Booboo Stewart They can try to deny our style but we were born this way Cuz you can take the VK outta' the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out the VK If you wanna make it hype not a moment to waste Make it loud, make it loud, make it jump to the base! Make it what you want, but you better make your case The Isle makes us and we're reppin' this place So when I say "V", you say "K" V. K. V. K When I say "All", You say "Day" All. Day. All. Day So when I say "V", you say "K" V. K. V. K When I say "All", You say "Day" All Day! Break C'mon! Hah! Bad! All It's good to be bad! We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe It's good to be Bad! Videos Music videos Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Lyric Video) Other videos Good To Be Bad Dance Tutorial �� Descendants 3 Good to Be Bad (CARscendants) Category:Opening songs Category:2019 Category:Descendants Cast Category:Descendants songs Category:Songs Category:Songs from films